This application requests funds to purchase one Micro Bright Field (MBF) bioscience imaging system composed of two components: Neurolucida (http://www.mbfbioscience.com/neurolucida) and Stereo Investigator (http://www.mbfbioscience.com/stereo-investigator/stereo-investigator). The system will provide NIH-funded investigators at Southern Illinois University School of Medicine (SIU-SOM) Springfield, IL with the ability to conduct: 1) cellular reconstruction, 3D mapping and morphometry aimed at quantifying morphological characteristics of subsets of cells with specific properties (Neurolucida);and 2) stereological studies related to cellular development, apoptosis, survival, regeneration, function and expression of specific proteins (Stereo Investigator). These imaging capabilities are essential for analysis and characterization of morphological and cytochemical properties of cells as well as interconnectivity of subsets of cells and correlation of morphological and cytochemical properties with cellular functions and expression of specific proteins. At present, there is no imaging system with similar capabilities available at SIU-SOM and no similar imaging systems are available to SIU-SOM faculty members at neighboring universities. Several ongoing research projects either funded by the NIH or anticipated to be funded by the NIH in 2009 would be considerably improved by the availability of a MBF system at SIU-SOM. In the absence of MBF system, some SIU-SOM investigators (e.g., Dr. Uteshev) use their collaborative links to access MBF systems available at other universities (University of Tennessee Health Science Center, Memphis, TN;381 miles away and University of Kentucky, Lexington, KY;396 miles away). Other SIU investigators who do not have an access to MBF systems (e.g., Drs. Caspary and Rybak) have to truncate their research proposals to exclude experiments requiring usage of a MBF system. This proposal provides justification for the request of NIH funds to purchase one MBF system (Neurolucida and Stereo Investigator). The proposed purchase will greatly benefit basic medical and clinical research programs at SIU-SOM, will broaden the spectrum of scientific questions addressed by SIU investigators, and will increase the efficiency and productivity of SIU research. The participating investigators are faculty members of the Departments of Pharmacology, Internal Medicine and Surgery and are supported by the variety of sources of NIH funding (NIDDK, NIDCD, NIA, NINDS).